A Princess, Really?
by Surely You Can't be Sirius
Summary: Clare Edwards is a princess forced to be wed. When she runs away and meets a mysterious man traveling the same way as her, what will happen? Read and find out. Characters slightly OOC. Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Maybe Its A Deer?

**Hello everyone! This story is only my second on here (my first is still not finished yet) :P but I fell in love with the Eclare parring and just had to write this! This story is set in... like the time of Tangled... ya know, the days with horses and... knights. **  
**I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. :'( Sadness. **  
**But anyway, please enjoy!... or not... no one's forcing you. ;)**

"Clare, darling." Her mother, Helen Edwards called as she sat beside her looking at a row of men bowing before them. Clare felt her stomach flip as she waited for the men to arise; today was the day that Clare had to pick a lover. The man she would spend the rest of her life with, and she was terrified.

Darcy, Clare's sister, had had a partner sense she was fourteen; all the men just loved Darcy. She was beautiful, why wouldn't they love her.

But sadly, Clare was the complete opposite; she was not beautiful, she didn't suck up to everyone to get them to like her- though she was always kind-, she never went around flaunting her body, and because of this, she had no one to love.

No one could look past her unwillingness to not find someone she actually loved before getting married. Not even her own mother.

Next week is Clare's seventeenth birthday, and she needed to be married by then. So all of the men in front of her were battling for her love, or more likely, to be wed into the Edwards royal family. No one here cared about Clare and her feelings. And that is why Clare woudn't pick any of them. Not if she could help it.

"Do you see one you like?" Her mother asked hopefully. Clare mentally scoffed.

"Listen mother..." Clare wondered how she should word it. Maybe she should tell her exactly how she feels... no. Definitely not. "I'm rather tired tonight. Maybe we can pick this up in the morning? I'll be much better to entertain them if I got some rest." Clare said kindly.

Helen thought for a moment, looking over the twenty-five men with careful eyes.

"Yes, you're right, dear." Helen replied standing up and motioning for the guards to take the men away. "Besides, that bunch had not one that was built for a good nights loving." Helen in her daughters ear. Clare's face burned red as her mother chuckled and stepped out of the large whispered room along with two guards.

That was another reason Clare wished not to be wed to a stranger; she was very self-conscience, and giving what was supposed to be one of the most important things you do as a married couple to some man she did not know didn't sit well with her.

Clare made her way to her chambers in the castle along with the two guards that had followed her out of the room. She opened the large wooden doors and waltzed inside shutting them quietly so as not to disturb the others that had their chambers next to her own.

Clare let out a sigh and walked over to her servant Gwen and began to undo her tight corset.  
"Please, Milady. Let me." Gwen said moving Clare's hands aside and untied it, allowing Clare to breath again.

"Thank you, Gwen. You've been a good servant to me." Clare said walking over to her closet and taking out four dresses and placing them on her bed.

"It's my pleasure, Milady. May I ask what you are doing with those dresses?" Gwen asked tentatively.

Clare smiled sadly at her servant and sat on her bed. "I'm so sorry, Gwen, but I cannot. I must not tell anyone, but I do want you to know that out of all the servants I've had in my life, you're by far the one with the kindest heart." Clare said. Clare watched as Gwen shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Something troubling you?" Clare asked worried. Gwen shook her head and walked closer to Clare.

"Are you going to leave, Milady?" Gwen asked in a quiet voice.

Clare now regretted her rebellious choice to leave the castle, but didn't know how she was going to stay and marry a stranger. _'Goodness, Clare. Look at what you're doing to your poor servant. How can you be so rude!'_ Clare scolded herself mentally for being so selfish.

"Because I think you should." Those words broke Clare from her thoughts.

"What?" Clare asked, completely in shock.

"Well, if I may, Milady. I believe it would be the best for you." Clare gave her a shocked look and Gwen apologized profusely for saying such a crazy thing.

"No, no. Gwen, stop." Clare said smiling at her. "You did nothing wrong. I was thinking about leaving." Clare admitted.

Gwen picked her head up and began to speak. "I think that it would be the best if you did. I know you wont be happy if you stay here with a man you do not love. And you deserve to be happy."

Clare lowered her head and stood up walking over to Gwen. "Yes but... if I leave, you will be fired because I will be gone, and you will have no reason for them to keep you."

"So be it." Gwen said bravely. "I've never much cared for the castle. I would much rather be home taking care of my children." Gwen said sheepishly. Clare's face instantly brightened.

"So you really don't mind then?" Clare asked about ready to jump with joy.

"Of course not, Milady." Gwen said and smiled. Clare ran up to Gwen and squeezed her tight.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clare pulled back and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "I cannot thank you enough for being so understanding."

"No need to thank me, now get a move on. It will be dark soon." Gwen said smiling brightly at the girl. Clare gave her another kiss on the cheek and began to pack a small bag with clothes and food and other necessities.

Clare's plan was to go a few towns over where people would not know who she was, and no one could force her to marry a stranger.

Clare had successfully made her way out of the castle without being caught and now stood at the beginning of the forest, staring with wide eyes. She had never been in the forest without her father and a horse, this was going to be new.

Clare quickly ran into the trees as she heard horses coming down the road next to her. She hid behind a tree as the noise passed and then looked back at the castle. "Goodbye, maybe we'll meet again." Clare said and chuckled lightly at herself for talking to a building. Clare made her way into the forest with no regrets.

Clare walked for only thirty minutes before it became dark out. Clare's father had taught her many years ago how to light a fire, but right now Clare's mind completely blanked. _'This is much harder then I thought it would be.'_ Clare thought as she set her pack down and began to rub some sticks together.

Finely, after over an hour of trying, she had gotten a fire going with the flint and steel she remembered about forty minutes into trying to get the logs to magically ignite.

Clare set one of her dresses down on the dry forest floor and sat upon it. She looked into the fire thinking, thinking about her parents and how they would react when they found out she was gone, what they would say about her, what all the men that had signed up to be her husband would think. She laughed at the thought. That was all behind her now. Too late to go back.

After many moments of trying to get comfortable, Clare finely found a position that suited her and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Clare had walked over five hours before finding a little stream in the middle of the forest and decided to clean herself up.

She stripped off all her clothes, placing them on a large rock and entered the water. It was somewhat cold, but extremely refreshing. Clare smiled and closed her eyes, sitting on a rock underwater. She dipped her head back wetting her hair, and by doing so her chest popped out of the top of the water. Clare heard a snap from behind her and quickly shielded her arms over her chest, ducking down so that all of her, up to her chin, was covered in the water. Another snap came from just behind her and Clare closed her eyes tightly, silently praying that it was a small animal and would just run away if she yelled loud enough.

Clare could feel the animal behind her staring, not moving or making a sound. Clare figured that it probably wasn't a bear, it didn't sound heavy enough, but it sounded more like maybe... a deer? She could scare off a deer, right? Of course she could!

Clare opened her eyes slowly, shaking under the water slightly from the adrenalin rush. She decided that she should move fast and scare it away, and if it did happen to be a bear, it would tear her face off. _'Well I can't just sit here all day._' she thought to herself as she quickly spun around in the water and yelled loudly, thrashing her arm around to try and scare the creature.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She yelled, but she soon realized that it was not a creature, it was a man, and he was staring at her chest with an amused look on his face. Clare gasped and threw her arms over her chest once more sinking down into the water.

"Don't see that everyday." The man with piecing green eyes said with a chuckle as he continued to stare.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you like it, the next chapter will be up soon. If you don't, I'll delete it. Let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. May June?

**By golly its been a long time! So sorry about that. This chapter is gunna suck. . . just so you know. But there will be a new one soon. *Hopefully sooner then this one* Sorry, *crys* don't hate me! **

"Don't see that everyday." The man with piecing green eyes said with a chuckle as he continued to stare.

Clare's face went red as relief and embarrassment washed through her. _'Thank the heavens its not a bear, but why is he still staring at me?!'_ Clare ducked down farther into the water as she grew more and more embarrassed.

The man wetted his lips as he began making his way closer to the bare women in the water. He crouched down before her and Clare covered herself the best she could, though she was almost positive he couldn't see past the water.

"What's a girl like you doing out here?" He asked in a low voice as he stared directly into her eyes.

Clare shivered slightly, hugging her arms tighter around herself as she stared back into the mans beautiful green eyes. Clare wasn't certain how to answer so she just sat still,_ 'Maybe if I do nothing he will leave.'_ She thought, hopefully.

_'Yeah right, Clare.'_ She mentally scolded herself. _'Just look at the position you're in!'_ She argued.

The man smirked, figuring she was having trouble answering the question.

"Alright, you don't have to answer." He said as he stood up in front of her and walked over to the boulder with her clothing on it. Clare gasped lightly as the man slowly picked up her dress. He smirked.

"Put it back!" Clare demanded in a shaky voice.

"What're you going to do about it? You're naked." He questioned with a smug smile and threw the dress over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Clare yelled at the man as he began making his way off with her dress. Clare knew she had four others, but that one was her favorite.

The man turned around to face her with a smile playing on his perfect pink lips.

"This could go for a lot of money in the next town over." He said simply, waiting for her reaction.

Clare scoffed. "How dare you! That is mine." She said swimming over to the edge of the pond where the man was, shielding her chest with it.

The man remained serious. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked as he tried to keep a small smile off his face.

Clare thought about his question, not finding anything she would be comfortable doing, she gave up with a small sigh. "Nothing, I guess." She said letting her eyes fall to the grass in front of her.

She would much rather him take the dress and never see him again then stand before him like this. _'Besides, its just a dress.'_ She thought with a sigh.

The mans smile was instantly lost as he watched the women before him. _'She really isn't going to fight back._' The man thought, frowning.

He walked back over to the boulder and hesitated before saying, "Listen." Clare eyes immediately landed on his. "I will give you your dress back, if," _'Ugh,'_ Clare should have seen that coming. "you tell me who you are and where you are headed." He said simply, and Clare frowned. _'That's all he wants? To know my name and where I'm going?'_

"Really?" Clare asked, not believing her ears. The man nodded slightly. Clare smiled brightly.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically._ 'Wait!_' She thought,_ 'What will he do when he finds out who I am? Maybe he works for my kingdom and will take me back! Or what if he tries to. . . uh, sell me! He looks like someone who would do that! Oh gee.'_ Clare thought wildly.

The man frowned, noticing her apprehension. "Everything okay?" He asked looking at her weirdly. Clare snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to him.

_'Just lie, you idiot.'_ She told herself. _'But lying isn't right!'_ She argued back. _'Fine, be sold to a house of pigs, what do I care.' 'But you're me, you must care-'_ Clare stopped the conversation going on in her head.

Clare looked up at the man with wide eyes. "May." She said simply.

The man nodded. "May, what?" He asked running his fingers over the fabric of the dress he had in his large hands.

_'May, What? Darn, why is coming up with names so hard!'_ "June." She spat, and the man looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"May June?" He asked with skepticism in his voice as he laughed lightly. "What? Is your sisters name July August?" He said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh. You weren't stuck with this name." She said realizing that it was not a very good name, in fact, it was quite awful.

"Right, sorry." he laughed. "So, where are you headed?"

Clare didn't know how to answer that, because well, she didn't know where she was going. "Um, I'm not sure exactly." She stated truthfully and the man smiled.

"Hm." Was all he said back to her. Clare watched as he stepped away from the boulder, turned around and covered his eyes with the hand not occupied with the dress.

"W-what are you doing?" Clare asked shivering slightly as the temperature seemed to drop and the sky began to darken.

"So you can dress." He answered. "Unless you don't mind me watching." He added smugly and Clare responded with a noise of disgust, so he stayed like he was, a smile on his lips.

Clare quickly jumped out of the pond, only a few feet from the mans back, and began to shake all the water she could off of her. His smile grew as droplets of water hit the back of his neck.

Clare grabbed the dress from his hand, accidentally touching his fingers in the processes, and dressed quickly.

She tried as hard as she could to pin up the back of the dress, but it was no use, all the hooks and eyes were impossible to do by herself.

"Um, I-I need some help." She said in such a small voice he barely heard her.

He took his hand away from his eyes and turned to face her. Clare looked down at his boots, not being able to hold eye contact and turned around for him.

He placed his large hand on her waist and began doing the hooks with one hand, keeping her in place with the other. When he finished he ran his long fingers down the hooks, making sure he got them all and spoke quietly.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." He said and Clare turned around to face him, standing quite close.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"My name." He responded coolly. "Elijah Goldsworthy, but you can call me Eli." He said as he brushed a water droplet off her cheek. Clare blushed a bright red and stepped back away from him, lowering her face so as to hide her blush from him. Eli just smirked. _'Darn,_' Clare thought. _'he saw._'

Eli Stepped back and began walking into the forest. "Wait!" Clare called, running after him. Eli turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Um, where are you going?" Clare asked not really wanting to be alone. It was getting dark and she wasn't this far into the forest last night and wondered just how safe she was.

"To the Village closest to here. Why?" He asked and smirked slightly.

"Well. . .its just, its. . .so dark, and I-I don't really know where anything is, and, uh, um, I just-" Eli cut off her rambling with a hand to her shoulder.

"May?" Eli asked, and Clare realized he was talking to her. "Yes?" She answered quietly. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked with a knowing look.

Clare looked down and smiled in embarrassment. "Yes, please."

Eli smirked. "Well, go get your things then. Its kind of a far walk from here." He said and Clare rushed into the darkness to get them.

They had been walking for about an hour and a half now, not really saying anything besides when Clare had asked him if he wanted something to eat, which he gladly accepted a small chunk of bread and some grapes, giving her a kiss on the hand to thank her for sharing when Clare responded with a red face and a quiet 'Why wouldn't I share.' and he, as usual, smirked.

"We'll stay here tonight." Eli said while looking around a small clearing in the trees they had found. Clare just nodded and placed her things besides a tree.  
She was surprised when she turned around and ran into Eli's chest, almost falling to the floor if Eli hadn't grabbed her arm quickly and, for him, easily.

"Oh, sorry, Eli." Clare said catching her balance and straighten out her dress. Eli just hummed in response. He stepped closer to her, making Clare hit the trunk of the tree as Eli came closer and closer.

He smirked when he saw how flustered she was and thought to make it worse, just for fun.

"So will you be sleeping on your own, or with me tonight?" He asked, his hot breath purposely teasing the skin of her shoulder as he lent down and rubbed his soft hair against the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver and smiled in satisfaction, but he wasn't done yet.

"O-on my own, of course." Clare replied with a much stability she could muster from his touch.

"Mm." Eli mumbled letting his hands make their way to her waist and pulled her flush against him. Clare let out a little shriek without opening her mouth, not really having to energy to.

Eli chuckled at her lose of energy and decided it was probably best if he let her sleep. He stepped away and smiled at her. Clare was confused by his actions to say the least, and when he make himself comfortable on by the tree next to her she realized just how tired she was. He gave her a toothy grin before taking of his coat, placing it over himself like a blanket and snuggling into the tree.

Clare did the same with one of her dresses and just before drifting of she heard Eli say, "I will find out your real name. I promise you that." She opened her eyes to see him in the same position she left him, his eyes were even still closed. Clare frowned before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. She'd worry about this in the morning.

**Sorry, this chapter sucks. Its so short! Dang, I hate myself! :'( It will be better next time I promise. Let me know about any typos you spot, please. I wrote this kinda fast and didn't really have time to go over it. LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK! :D**


	3. Leech!

**Sorry, I was having such trouble just getting this one onto the site. So let me know if you spot any errors. Enjoy! I love you all! **

Clare awoke to the sound of birds chirping happily in the tree tops above her. She sighed contently, snuggling into the tree as the warm sun beat down comfortingly on her face. Clare pulled the jacket that lay over her up to her face and inhaled deeply, enjoying the grassy, musky yet clean smell that came from it. She smiled, she hadn't been this at peace for a long time now Clare's eyes flew open as she realized that she hadn't brought a jacket with her.

When Clare looked at the jacket she immediately remember the events from the night before; how she  
had walked with Eli into the forest, how he had cornered her and practically made her faint, how he  
whispered about knowing that May June was an alias and how he promised to find out her true identity.

"Are you going to sit there making strange faces all day, or can we get going?" Eli asked amused, he sat  
on a log to Clare's right with a stupid grin on his face. Clare hopped from the ground, the jacket falling to  
the forest floor. She grabbed it and shoved it into Eli's chest.

"Here." She mumbled while walking to a small pond nearby.

"Don't get naked this time, we need to get a move on." Eli said to Clare, standing from the log and  
walking over to her. Clare rolled her eyes and got on her knees in front of the pond, splashing water over  
her face to try and wake herself up more.

She stared at herself in the reflection of the murky water, thinking. Thinking about her mother, her father,  
what are they thinking now? She had already been gone for two days now. She wondered if they had sent  
out a search party for her, or if they even realized she was gone, they most likely have as she was to  
married in a week. Clare was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear as Eli came up behind  
her.

"So we're going to travel North for another " Eli stopped as the woman in front of him screamed in  
surprise and fell directly into the the pool below. Eli raised his eyebrows in amusement and a small smile  
played on his lips.

"Ah!" Was all Clare said as she resurfaced and looked at Eli with frowned brows and open mouth. Eli  
smirked at the drenched girl before him. "Help me out?" Clare asked quietly, slightly embarrassed at the  
position she was in again. Only she was grateful she had been clothed this time.

"Give me your hand." Eli told Clare, walking closer to her and stretching his hand out to her. Clare blushed and took his warm hand in her own. Eli pulled Clare up to himself, gripping her at the waist and began to pull her sleeves off her arms.

"W- what are you doing?" Clare stuttered, breaking from his grip.

"There are leeches in that water, princess." Eli said coolly. Clare's eyes widened and she stared at Eli, Eli  
frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"What did you just call me?" Clare asked. She realized she could feel the sucking of a leech on her right  
calf. "Princess. Why? It's just a little nickname, May. Because you kind of act like one " Clare cut him off.

"Ow!" She yelled loudly. Clare began scratching at her leg and Eli slapped her hand away.

"Don't scratch it off, it has to be removed gently or it will throw up and make it worse." Eli explained and  
Clare made a face of disgust. Eli smiled slightly and bent down to Clare's leg.  
Clare raised her soaking wet dress for Eli and he smirked lightly. _'Pig.'_ Clare thought with a roll of her  
eyes.

"Is this the only one?" Eli asked examining the disgusting creature stuck to the pretty girls leg. Clare  
shrugged her shoulders a little, she couldn't feel any, but that meant nothing. The only reason she felt the  
one on her calf is because it was huge.

Eli nodded and stood to face Clare. "I need something. . . flat." Eli said, looking around the forest.  
Clare frowned lightly and thought.

She knew she didn't have anything flat with her, but she wanted this thing off of her as quickly as possible. Clare slowly walked over to a small tree and pulled a thin piece of bark off. "Will this work?" She asked, holding it up so he could see. Eli smiled a beautiful, toothy smile and Clare swallowed. _'Darn, we didn't have men like him in my kingdom.'_ She thought, eying him slightly. Eli noticed her gaze and smiled a bit more egotistically. Clare blushed and looked at the ground.

"That will do." He said as he walked up to her and took it from her hand. He began prying the little vermin off her calf as gently he could. Clare closed her eyes trying not to think too much about the thing attached to her body. She could feel as Eli's large hand wrapped around her ankle easily as the thin bark stroked across her skin.

After a few minutes Eli stood before her with a dead leech in his palm and a strange look  
on his face. Clare frowned.

"What did you do to it?" She asked. Eli pursed his lips a little.

"Um, I accidentally squeezed a little too hard," He explained, eying the creature in his hand with  
somewhat of a guilty look. "and, you know, killed it." He finished and looked at Clare.

Clare pouted slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked, a little worried from the expression on his face.

Eli looked down and then back up at Clare.

"Of course." He answered. "It's just a leech, anyway." Eli said, flicking the thing to the side and wiping  
his palm on his brown shirt. Clare nodded, still eyeing him suspiciously when she felt a definite bump over  
her right ribcage. _'No way is Eli removing a leech from my ribcage.'_ ." Clare thought and winced slightly.  
If she were wearing a shirt and pants, that would be different, but she wasn't. She sighed. She would  
have to remove either the top of her dress or the bottom.

"Will a leech eventually let go? After they have had their fill, I mean." Clare asked. Eli frowned.

"May, if you have another leech let me remove it." He said, sternly. Clare looked down and ran a soft  
finger over her ribcage. It was definitely another leech. She sighed again. Eli looked to where her finger  
was and understood her apprehension, though he smirked still.

"You need this thing off of you, who knows what kind of diseases it's carrying." Eli stated and Clare  
looked to the floor.

"But. . . how do we-how are you going to, uh. . ." Clare stopped talking as a bright red blush covered her  
cheeks. Eli wanted to just give her a candy and have her go play with some toys, she was so adorable and  
so childish looking right now. He smiled at her.

"I promise I won't look." Eli began seriously. "Though, I have already seen you topless." He added and  
Clare looked as though she had been dipped in red paint. Eli chuckled.

"Sorry, but I meant it; I won't look." Clare looked at him shyly and Eli gave her a small smile. Clare  
managed a quiet 'Okay' and Eli wondered if he should wait for her or help her undress.

"Are you gonna-?"

"Turn around." Clare said quietly. Eli obeyed silently.

Clare began to pull off her sleeves, only to find they would not move without first undoing the back of her  
dress. She made a little noise in her throat and Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Need help with that back?" He asked, knowingly.

"Yes." Clare said softly, turning around and holding her arms to her chest. Eli came up to her and started  
undoing her dress. Clare's blush grew as Eli's warm hands came in contact with her bare back.

"There." He said stepping back so Clare could turn around.

Clare looked up into Eli's eyes and her stomach swarmed with butterflies. She had never been in a  
position like this before. Sure, her servant used to dress and undress her all the time, but this wasn't her  
servant, it was a man. And a pretty beautiful man at that. She had never had any relationship with a man  
other then her dad, therefore, she had never done anything with a man.

Clare looked to the floor when she realized she had been staring at him, he was staring back, though. Eli  
placed his hands on her shoulders and Clare's breathing hitched.

"May." Was all Eli said as he stared directly into her eyes. Clare got the message, but she didn't think she  
could do this.

"No. Pin me back up, I've changed my mind. I want it to just fall off in time " Eli hushed her and held her  
gaze intently. Clare sighed in defeat.

"Close your eyes." Eli did as he was told. Clare quickly let the front of the dress fall and pulled the sleeves  
down her arms. She threw her arms over her chest and looked at Eli; his eyes were still closed and she  
noticed just how lovely his face was. The way his lips curved into a bow shape, the way his long lashes  
rested on his slightly reddened cheeks, how his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. She could look at  
him forever.

"Okay." Clare said quietly and Eli's eyes fluttered open. He stared directly into her eyes, keeping his  
promise so far. Eli walked over and his eyes flew to the large leech sucking happily at Clare's sensitive  
skin just below her right breast. He frowned and stuck his tongue out.

"That's disgusting." He said, taking the bark and began prying it off.

"I've noticed." Clare said, holding her arm tightly across her chest. Eli chuckled lightly.

Eli managed to pry the little stinker off (without killing it this time) and the skin began bleeding. Eli tossed  
the leech back into the pond and cursed.

"Damn, this could bleed for a while." Eli said holding a piece of his shirt to her skin and looked up at her.  
Clare was still blushing quite a bit and she bit her cheek.

"S -so, what should I do?" Clare asked. Eli shrugged and looked back at the wound; he had pulled his shirt  
over his hand and was pressing that fabric against her.

"I could stay here until it stops bleeding." He answered. Clare frowned.

"Didn't you say it might take a while."

"Yes, but its that or bleed all over your dress." Eli began, looking into her eyes. "The last leech wasn't on  
this long, so it didn't leave as much of a mess." Eli sighed and smiled up at her. "So, we can talk while we  
wait." Clare's eyes widened slightly as she realized she was pretty stuck. _'Oh no.'_ She thought with a  
sigh.

"So, _'May'._ . .what's your real name?" Eli asked deciding that beating around the bush really wasn't his  
style. Clare turned her head to the woods besides her and said nothing. Eli sighed. "Come one, princess.  
Obviously I know you're someone important, or else you wouldn't be having such trouble telling a guy like  
me." Eli said, shifting his position a little. Clare didn't look at him, she was afraid if she did she would lose  
it and tell him everything.

"Or, I guess you could be a criminal or something." Eli said, searching her face. "No. Definitely not a  
criminal." He said looking down at his hand. "Okay, you don't have to tell me, I'll guess." Eli studied her  
face before shouting the first name that came to mind. "Anna!" He yelled. Clare shook her head.  
"Maria?" Another shake from Clare. "Holly, Jessica, Sarah, Candice, Megan,?" He yelled. Clare stifled a  
laugh, _'Not even close.'_ she thought.

Eli suddenly stood up, nearly making Clare fall in the process, and looked down at her, hand still held  
tightly to her ribs. "Please. I just want to know your name." Eli said seriously, a little frown gracing his  
lips.

Clare couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him. The way he had asked just broke her down, she gave  
in. "Clare." She mumbled. A smile grew on Eli's face, a true, genuine smile.

"Fits perfectly. Why didn't I guess that." He said with a little laugh. Clare smiled slightly and suddenly  
really wanting to put her clothes back on. Eli looked down at his hand and removed it slightly.

"Ah," He said standing up and turning around. "Put your clothes back on and lets get a move on. It  
stopped bleeding and I'm hungry." Clare put her dress back on and hummed, telling Eli he could turn  
around.

"Seems like the short time we've know each other, you're alway partly naked." Eli chuckled and turned  
towards Clare who still had a very prominent blush on her cheeks. She hummed a response.

"Alright, Clare," Eli said drawing her name out. "We should go, the town is not far from here." Clare  
shook her head and Eli frowned.

"I want to change out off my wet clothes." She explained. Clare grabbed another dress and ran a ways  
into the forest, her buttons were already undone and she slipped out off the red dress and slid a purple one  
up her body. Clare had made sure to bring dresses that weren't the nicest, but she was a princess, all of  
her dresses were nice. She walked out of the forest and to Eli where he pinned her up and they were on  
their way.

* * *

Clare and Eli made their way into town after about an hour and a half of walking. It was a small town, it  
had little beat up houses, chickens ran amuck, and the fields seems pretty dry, but Clare thought it was  
perfect. She breathed sharply out of her mouth and smiled wide. Eli looked over at her and raised an  
eyebrow.

"You like it here?" He asked, slightly surprised. Clare nodded vigorously, a ridiculous smile playing on her  
lips. Eli swallowed and looked away.

"So why are you here, Clare?" He said, frowning into the distance. Clare's smile fell.

"I. . .I needed a fresh start." She said simply

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth?" Eli asked, and Clare noticed he looked slightly hurt. _'Why is he_  
_hurt? I've barely known him for two whole days now.'_ She thought.

"Listen Eli, I'm very thankful for your help with everything, but I'm starting over. I don't want to think  
about the past, because that's all it is, the past." Eli sighed.

"Eli!" A voice call from behind them. They both turned back and watched as a tall man came walking  
over to them.

"Jake!" Eli yelled with a smile. The boys ran to each other and embraced each other, lightly punching one  
another every now and then. Clare smiled a little when the man called Jake met her gaze.

"Who's this." Jake asked, breaking away from Eli and gesturing to Clare.

Eli smiled. "This is. . .uh," Eli stopped, wondering if she wanted to use her real name or not.

"Clare." She finished for him, nodding that it was okay. Eli wasn't sure why she didn't just tell him her  
name when they first met, but he probably scared her a little, he thought.

"What a lovely name." Jake said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Clare blushed and thanked him  
quietly. Eli rolled his eyes.

"So how've you been?" Eli asked Jake, and he tore his gaze from Clare to look at his friend.

"Very well, actually." Jake responded looking back at Clare. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing  
home such a beauty?" Clare giggled and shook her head modestly. Eli frowned.

"Um, I think Clare is a bit tired. I'm just gonna show her to the house." Eli said walking over to Clare.  
"No. I'm fine." Clare said with a bright smile as she looked up at Jake who, to Eli's annoyance, was  
smiling just a brightly back at her.

"Oh, well I'm going to go anyway. If you want to tag along you can." Eli said, wanting Clare to follow.

"Yeah, we can all go if that's alright with you, Eli." Jake said, looking to his friend. Eli looked down and  
nodded.

"Great. Follow me." Jake said leading Clare to one of the many houses in the town. Eli followed behind  
them and couldn't shake the feeling that stirred within him. He was jealous. Jealous of his best friend and  
a girl that hadn't even told him her real name when they first met. So why was he jealous, its not they  
began banging each other right in front of him, so why? Eli closed his eyes and knew exactly the reason he  
was jealous; it was the way she looked at him, the way her blue eyes shone with favor when she saw  
Jake._ 'She doesn't even know him!'_ Eli thought to himself and growled.

Clare looked back at Eli and smiled, noticing he seemed a little irritated. Eli managed a small smile in  
return and walked ahead of them both, making his way into the house quickly and not looking back.

Jake and Clare walked inside the house and Clare noticed that Eli had walked up the stairs.

"So you and Eli live here together?" Clare asked Jake. Jake frowned and shook his head slightly.

"Well, kind of. Eli isn't here a lot of the time." Clare also frowned, silently asking him to continue. "You  
see, Eli has houses all over the world. He doesn't usually stay in one place too long, but he always comes  
back" And Jake gave Clare a small smile.

"Hm." Was all Clare could manage. She wondered why Eli moved around so much, she wondered if he  
was running from something, or maybe someone.

"I'm going out, don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Eli suddenly said while bounding down the stairs  
with a small bag around his chest.

"You're leaving already. But you just got here." Jake said walking over to his friend with a frown. Eli  
shrugged.

"You know me. See you, Clare. Jake." Eli said, and was gone. Clare frowned.

"Wait!" She yelled and ran after him, leaving Jake quite confused, so he sat down at the table and drank  
some milk.

Clare was panicily looking around, searching for the man that pretty much saved from her own stupidity.  
_'Where are you, Eli?"_ Clare thought. Just then she noticed a stable nearby, and Eli was getting a horse  
ready inside. "Eli!" Clare yelled and ran for the stables.

"Yes?" Eli asked, throwing his bag over the horse.

Clare stopped in front of him and swallowed. "I I just wanted to thank you." She stuttered. Eli sighed and  
looked at her.

"It was no problem, princess." He said and jumped onto the horse.

"Um, when will you be back?" Clare said, for some reason she had a feeling she wouldn't see him again if  
she let him go. Eli shrugged again and the horse began trotting off. Clare frowned and chased after the  
horse.

"Hold on! I wasn't done speaking!" She yelled after him and Eli smirked, reluctantly jumping off of the  
horse and crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"What, princess?" Clare blinked. She really didn't have anything else to say, she just wanted him to stay.

"Uh, be. . .be safe." She said stupidly. Eli smiled. He walked up to her and held her gaze intently, stopping  
when he was inches from her. Clare's breathing hitched and Eli noticed and smirked.

"Is that all?" He asked lowly. Clare shivered from his tone and shook her head. Eli raised an eyebrow, a  
little smile making its way onto his lips. "Really?" He asked. Clare nodded and threw her arms around his  
neck, bringing their bodies together as one. Eli's eyes widened slightly. He soon smiled into her touch  
and let his head fall to her neck, breathing her in.

"I'll miss you." Clare said quietly as they both pulled away from each other.

"Be good for Jake, princess." Eli replied, patting her lightly on the head. He didn't want to say it back, even though he obviously felt the  
same, he figured that if he said it it would mean he cared for her. And he couldn't do that. Not again.

With that Eli jumped onto his horse and strode away. He didn't look back and didn't even say goodbye. He was just gone.

Clare sighed and wondered why she felt this sad about the departure of someone she just met yesterday.  
As she watched him fade to nothing, she knew, deep down, that she wouldn't see him again. Not if he  
could help it.

**Please let me know if you like it! Next chapter will be up soon, and the next few chapters are going to be pretty crazy, so please continue reading. I love you all! And gross, I looked up leeches for you guys! But your kind words are my inspiration. Please send me any questions or concerns you have, I WILL answer! XOXO**


End file.
